Parallel World
by Mirrrt
Summary: Lex is just your typical 18 year old girl trying to finish college, Until she starts to notice these weird shadows or wait twins? Trying to live like nothing had changed didn't quite work, fate came out and grabbed her anyways. Now she's stuck in a place she doesn't understand with no way to get home. what will she do?


AN: Hey everyone this is my first story ever written and I'm just trying it out and seeing where I can go with it. It's not edited well and may be a little choppy, but if you guys have any recommendations or anything please review! This is also my own original story it's not based off any show/book etc. Enjoy :)

I sigh as I drop my face into my textbook. It smells mildly of instant noodles and… what is that? Ketchup? When having used textbooks you quickly decide you don't want to know where some of those stains have come from. Lifting my head I look around the classroom. I didn't bother to turn on the lights when I came in. 7:30 is too early for bright lights, especially when you'll be doused in artificial lighting all day. This classroom can seat about 20 to 30 people, definitely not the biggest room in the college. I turn my head back to the clock. The other early birds should be getting here soon too. I plug my headphones in to listen to music as a few other people trickle in. I nod my head in acknowledgement. Finally my best friend walks in, she doesn't look too happy but I smile at her anyways. "Hey Bailey, what's up" she sighs as she plops down in the chair beside me.

"My mom was nagging at me this morning about all these stupid things. I don't know why she can't do it herself." Bailey finishes exasperated.

"Ahh, well that sucks" I never have very good replies for things like this.

"Yeah, anyways what's up? This morning you texted saying you wanted to show me something?"

"Oh right! Yeah, one sec." I whip open my laptop and I start to look through my tabs I have up, Google, Facebook, Tumblr… Oh here. I turn my computer to her and show her this artist I had found. They had mixed mechanics with animals in a really neat way. As baileys a big artist I usually show her stuff like this.

"Wow that's different eh?" Her face lights up in interest. Glad I made the right choice in showing her that to lighten up her mood.

Other people come into the room and eventually class starts. We pair off to complete a tedious exercise. Like usual I'm with Bailey and after we finish we just talk and slack off, well I enjoy slacking off anyways.

The whole day passes mostly the same, a bunch of classes, a packed cafeteria, full library. We eat our soup and crackers then off to the gym. We finish the day with two more classes then head home.

Everything happens for a reason and in any great story there's always some big turning event, not for me though. I didn't get dropped into a pot of acid nor did I get in a car accident to jar my brain. As far as I aware nothing happened. It was like one day I had opened my eyes. It was another overcast dreary night in Jaxiel, October 20th to be exact when I saw the first one. I was just leaving work, a small convenience store when I was passing this older man. He had dark features, a strong jaw with a bit of stubble and cold, sad eyes. That's not what made me notice him though; It was what was behind him. At first I thought it was his twin it appeared to be the same man, just happier, clean and bright. When I turned my head to watch him walk into the store the other person disappeared. At first I just figured I was tired and seeing things. That was until I saw it again and again. It really wasn't much at first but since then it's been six months and I see almost everyone's shadow double. They also seem to appear to be the exact opposite of who the 'real' person is.

One of the strange things is that I don't see the 'double' with people I know well. Some times there's a brief shadow but it disappears quickly. Bailey has noticed my edginess but I have her thinking it's just my ADD and being excited to be finished school soon.

I do my best to ignore the 'doubles' but sometimes it's really hard, I really want to tell someone but I'm afraid I'll be called crazy. It's only getting worse too. They're getting clearer and I'm not sure if they notice me as I notice them. I think that the other day a man with a goldish looking beard saw me… I can't be sure though the doubles seem so fickle.

I sigh as I rub my hand over my face, it's 6am and I'm not ready for the day. I barely slept last night due to stressing over these doubles. I'm too young to deal with this crap. Never the less I press my hands into my cold thighs to stand, I wobble over to the bathroom in my sleep deprived state. Flicking on the light I wince into the mirror. I see the bags under my eyes and the makeup I didn't take off last night smudged on my face. I sigh again as I go about my morning duties.

Leaving the bathroom I pull out some clothes I'll wear today. Lulu's and a zip up hoodie are great for a day like today where all I'll want to do is melt into my desk.

I check my phone for messages. There are only 2, one from my sister Nat and another from Bailey. I reply to both with false enthusiasm.

Walking to my kitchen I reach into the fridge to grab the loaf of bread, hmm it expires this week. I pop two slices into the toaster and pull out some jam. Turning on some music to fill the silence I prepare my bag to leave. Hearing the toaster pop up I walk over on the cool floor and grab my slightly burnt toast. As I drop my toast of the white counter top crumbs scatter. Finishing spreading the jam I grab the rest of my stuff and I leave my apartment. My sister doesn't mind the little messes, but that's only because she's never home to notice them. Ever since she got her last boyfriend I never see her anymore even though we share an apartment. I'm fine being alone though; It's all I've ever been anyways.

Walking outside the air is still brisk; the cool air helps to wake me up underneath my pashmina scarf and wool like coat. Looking up to see where I'm actually going I freeze. Where's my car? Where's the parking lot? Only a few more steps of me not looking and I would have walked right into a void space. I can feel the cool air originating from there. What does this even mean?

"Oh shit" I just know this has to do with the freaking shadow doubles crap! I can feel it right down to my bones.

The air changes direction and I can feel it pulling me in. I dig my heels into the concrete but it does not help me, the air is pulling me harder and I fall forward catching myself on my hands, my toast falls into the void space and disappears. My heart begins to race.

"HELP ME" I scream. I know no one can help me though. I'm alone here and screwed. The air sucks me in and I feel my head knock against something.

Everything is black.


End file.
